hexbug_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
BYOB Disc
Not what you're looking for? See BYOB (disambiguation) Fight History 'Hexbug Hell season 1 ' BYOB Disc vs BYOB Axe The match started with the disc spinning up and both bots dancing around each other before the disc started to rain the pain, quickle taking off the axe's armor panels. The fight continued with the disc wailing on the axe. Eventually the disc (thanks to the extra weight) managed to rip off the axe's leading wedge. The fight went the full 3 minutes and went to a judges decision where the disc won a unanimous decision. BYOB Disc vs Minotaur The fight started with both robots spinning up and the disc unleashing the pain by taking off two panels in one hit. The entire fight consisted of the disc buffeting Minotaur around the arena. It went to a judges decision where the disc won. BYOB Disc vs Witch Doctor V3 The fight started with a box rush from Witch Doctor that slightly lifted the disc. The disc retaliated by taking off Witch Doctor's back panel and wedge in quick succession. The disc buffeted Witch Doctor around for a little bit before taking its ribs off. The rest of the fight was the disc tossing around Witch Doctor. The fight went to a judges decision where the disc won. BYOB Disc vs Bite Force (1) The fight started with a box rush from Bite Force which ended with it taking off one of the disc's panels. The disc then managed to take off a set of wedgelets. They then traded shots for the rest of the fight. It went to a judjes decision where Bite Force won due to damage done quicker and control. BYOB Disc vs BYOB Flipper The disc started by taking off one of the flipper's panels. The entire fight was the disc dominating the flipper. The fight went to a judges decision where the disc won. The flipper was now out. BYOB Disc vs Bite Force (2) *Note: The disc was coming from the loser's bracket, so it had to beat Bite Force twice to win the competition.* This fight was almost the exact same as the last time these two fought, except for the fact that Bite Force started to use the back a little bit to corral the disc into corners. The fight went to a judges decision where Bite Force won. Bite Force was now the champion of season 1. 'BYOB Disc vs the world ' BYOB Disc vs Bite Force This fight was the same as the last two except for the fact that Bite Force was using the rear end a lot more to control the disc. The fight went to a judges decision where Bite Force won. BYOB Disc vs Witch Doctor V1 The fight started with both bots spinning up and losing a panel. The disc then took off Witch Doctor's remaining panels and proceeded to throw Witch Doctor around for a while. Witch Doctor then managed to get the disc stuck on the inner wall. The disc was counted out and Witch Doctor won by KO. BYOB Disc vs Supernova (Sam edition) The fight started with Supernova taking off both of the disc's panels. They then traded blows for the entire fight. The fight went to a judges decision where the disc won. BYOB Disc vs Bronco Bronco started with a box rush and took off one of the panels. The disc then exploded off the front wedges. The disc then brought the pain to Bronco and took off the rear wedge. Bronco didn't give up though, it kept going and flipped the disc. The disc was counted out and Bronco won by KO. BYOB Disc vs Blacksmith The fight started with Blacksmith pounding the disc and lifting itself with each landed hit. Blacksmith then charged in and got stuck together with the disc. After the unstick, the disc tore off the wedge and got an idea from Blacksmith's aggression. The disc turned off its weapon and used its rear wedge to push Blacksmith into the wall while it was firing its hammer to get it OOTA. Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Horizontal spinners Category:Bots that got an OOTA Category:Hexbugs Category:Season 2 competitors